


Мужчина по вызову

by Kfafa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfafa/pseuds/Kfafa
Summary: Оригинал:https://ficbook.net/readfic/7256777Работа по заявке:https://ficbook.net/requests/433169





	Мужчина по вызову

 

# Мужчина по вызову 

  *  [Kfafa](https://ficbook.net/authors/2739368)  _автор_

  *  [Леди Гвиневера](https://ficbook.net/authors/2265627)  _бета_




  
**Описание:**

 

Ну, заказывали мужчину по вызову - получайте. Очередное хулиганство :-)

  
 **Посвящение:**

Леди Гвиневере

  
 **Публикация на других ресурсах:**

Разрешено только в виде ссылки

  
 **Примечания автора:**

Да, да, я знаю, что заявка была совсем не про то... Но ничего с собой поделать не могу - из меня прёть. Enjoy folks!:-)

  
 **Работа написана по заявке:**

  
[Сандор Клиган - мужчина по вызову.](https://ficbook.net/requests/433169)

 

       
        
      Телефонный звонок выдернул Сансу из царства сна. В своих сладких грезах она вновь видела себя прекрасной девой, которую грозный рыцарь на огромном черном жеребце уносил в дальнюю даль. Она нехотя разлепила глаза, потерла их руками, отгоняя остатки сонливости, и посмотрела на телефон. Номер, мигающий на экране, был ей незнаком.  
        
      — Алло? — собственный голос охрип после вчерашнего и казался ей чужим.  
        
      — Мисс Старк? — Санса поморщилась: ее самочувствие и так оставляло желать лучшего, и любой резкий звук казался ей гвоздем, который вбивают ей в висок, а тут еще этот скрип в трубке, будто пилой по камню. — Я звонил вам вчера днем, мы договаривались сегодня на 12:00.  
        
      Она перебрала в уме телефонные переговоры последних дней и вспомнила: тот самый мужчина, о котором говорила Маргери… она очень его рекомендовала, говорила, что он мастер своего дела. Но сейчас только 8:00, зачем он звонит? Санса вздохнула.  
        
      — Да, припоминаю… мистер… Клиган, если не ошибаюсь?  
        
      — Да-да… — спешно ответил он, — послушайте, у меня немного изменились обстоятельства… — при этих его словах Санса напряглась и сжала зубы — все как всегда, даже в таких вещах ее могут бортануть. Мужчина тем временем продолжил: — Мы не могли бы перенести нашу встречу на более раннее время?  
        
      Она даже обрадовалась и села в кровати. Всего-то!  
        
      — Разумеется… Когда вы сможете прийти?  
        
      — Я в вашем районе. Минут через 20-30 вам будет удобно?  
        
      Санса невольно посмотрела на себя в большое зеркало напротив и погрустнела: на нее взирала растрепанная особа неопределенного возраста с отекшими глазами и расплывшейся по щекам тушью. Вечеринка, которую Маргери устроила вчера в честь ее дня рождения, вне всякого сомнения удалась, и все было просто идеально… кроме десятка коктейлей, которые Санса влила в себя у барной стойки. Но ей необходимо было расслабиться — в конце концов, двадцать пять бывает раз в жизни, и еще разрыв с Джоффри прямо накануне дня рождения… А сейчас к ней собирается прийти этот мужчина… Разумеется, по роду его профессии ему приходилось видеть разных женщин, но появляться перед ним в таком виде она не собиралась.  
        
      — Давайте через час? Сможете? — она прикинула, что часа ей вполне хватит на то, чтобы привести себя в хоть сколько-нибудь надлежащий вид.  
        
      — Смогу, — коротко ответил мужчина и отключился.  
        
      Санса сунула ноги в тапочки и прошлепала в душ. Теплые струи понемногу возвращали ее в реальность, липкие воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере утекали вместе с водой, ощущение чистоты придавало уверенности, что в ее жизни все не так уж и плохо. Выйдя из душа, она проглотила таблетку аспирина, запила ее полным стаканом прохладной воды и заварила себе крепкий черный чай. Затем оглядела свою небольшую квартирку и пришла к выводу, что готова. До прихода ее гостя оставалось не больше пятнадцати минут, и Санса решила еще раз переговорить с подругой.  
        
      — Мардж, привет!  
        
      — Привет, дорогая! Ну как ты?  
        
      — Нормально, с утра было хуже. А ты?  
        
      — Я еще сплю.  
        
      — Слушай… насчет того мужчины, которого ты рекомендовала…  
        
      — А что с ним? Вы ведь договорились на сегодня?  
        
      — Да… он позвонил, попросил перенести встречу… будет у меня к девяти.  
        
      — Ну и что? Ты не можешь?  
        
      — Нет-нет, все нормально, у меня никаких планов на сегодня… Я просто хотела еще раз спросить — он действительно такой профессионал, как о нем говорят?  
        
      Маргери на том конце тихо рассмеялась.  
        
      — Положись на меня! Можешь быть уверена: после его визита ты и думать забудешь о проблемах такого рода!  
        
      Санса облегченно выдохнула.  
        
      — Ладно… я потом тебе позвоню, расскажу, как прошло.  
        
      Ее последние слова были прерваны звонком в дверь. Санса попрощалась с подругой и пошла открывать.  
      

***

      Сандор спешил. В обед у него назначена встреча с нотариусом — предстояло подписать документы о вступлении в наследство, которое досталось ему после смерти ненавистного братца. Уже совсем скоро он сможет оставить эту грязную работу. Хорошо еще, что эта дамочка вошла в его положение и согласилась перенести встречу. Он даже не рассчитывал на это: обычно такие клиентки, как она, считают себя центром Вселенной и не готовы ни на какие уступки. Элитный район города, квартира на верхнем этаже с видом на Черноводный залив… Наверняка дочка какого-нибудь богатого папы или чья-то любовница. Кто бы мог подумать, что и таким нужны его услуги? Ровно в 9:00 он появился у ее двери, пригладил волосы и нажал на кнопку звонка.  
        
      Дверь открыла молодая девушка, почти девчонка, с длинными рыжими волосами, собранными в небрежный пучок. «Хорошенькая», — отметил он про себя, а вслух спросил:  
        
      — Мисс Старк?  
        
      Девушка оглядела его с головы до ног и покраснела, поправив на груди шелковый халатик.  
        
      — Да… Проходите, мистер Клиган.  
        
      Распахнув дверь, она жестом пригласила его в квартиру. Сандор проследовал прямиком на кухню.  
        
      — Хотите чего-нибудь выпить? — девушка смущенно теребила пояс своего халатика.  
        
      — Я на работе не пью, мисс.  
        
      — Нет-нет, разумеется… Я имела в виду… может, чаю? Или кофе? Утро, все-таки…  
        
      Сандор посмотрел на часы и решил, что на кофе у него время есть, к тому же, он еще не завтракал. Девушка засуетилась, пошумела кофеваркой, выудила из холодильника блюдо с лимонным пирогом и уселась напротив него с чашкой чая. Первые несколько глотков они пили в тишине. Сандор бесцеремонно разглядывал клиентку. Она была не просто хорошенькая — настоящая красотка: высокая, стройная, большие васильковые глаза, гладкая кремовая кожа… Похоже, только что из душа — волосы влажные, а в квартире витает запах цитрусового шампуня.  
        
      — Пожалуйста, угощайтесь, — она положила на блюдце отрезанный пирог и придвинула к нему.  
        
      Сандор кивнул и отломил кусочек.  
        
      — Вкусно. Это из пекарни внизу? — решился он завязать разговор.  
        
      Девушка покраснела еще сильнее и уставилась в свой чай.  
        
      — Нет… это я сама… — тихо проговорила она.  
        
      «Еще и печет! Хоть бери и женись!» — она нравилась ему все больше и больше. Сандор украдкой оглядел квартиру: чистенько, уютненько, по-девичьи. Признаков присутствия какого-либо мужика не наблюдалось. Однако время неумолимо бежало, а работа сама себя не сделает.  
        
      — Спасибо за кофе. Может, приступим? — поерзал он на стуле.  
        
      Хозяйка вскинула на него васильковые глаза.  
        
      — Да, пожалуй… Что от меня требуется?  
        
      Он осмотрелся и пожал плечами:  
        
      — От вас? Да ничего, вроде… Дети, животные в доме есть?  
        
      — Детей нет… я не замужем… — девушка почему-то сделала паузу и посмотрела на него, — а животные — да, моя собака.  
        
      Она удалилась куда-то в комнату и через минуту вынесла оттуда щенка хаски.  
        
      «И собак любит. Точно женюсь!»  
        
      — Собаку надо будет увести, — деловито сообщил он.  
        
      Девушка посмотрела, как Сандор вытащил из своей сумки маску и надел на лицо, затем встала и послушно пошла переодеваться.  
        
      Через несколько минут она появилась перед ним уже одетая в голубые джинсы и белую обтягивающую футболку.  
        
      — Часа два погуляйте, потом только проветрите квартиру хорошенько. Полы сегодня не мойте. Завтра.  
        
      — Скажите, это точно поможет? — она накинула на нетерпеливого щенка шлейку и нерешительно замерла у двери.  
        
      — Не переживайте, мисс. Гарантия полгода, — Сандор медленно разворачивал шланги. — Если тараканы вернутся — повторим уже с более сильным веществом.  
        
      Она кивнула, открыла дверь и обернулась на пороге.  
        
      — Значит, два часа?  
        
      — Да, мисс. Не волнуйтесь, все будет в порядке! — заверил он ее.  
        
      — Санса. Меня зовут Санса, — девушка снова покраснела, еще раз взглянула на него и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.  
        
      «С а н с а. И задница классная. Женюсь!» — четко решил он для себя, посмотрев ей вслед. И приступил к дезинфекции.  
      

 


End file.
